Uncle Orange
is a official name given to a earth pony stallion in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Description has green hair, orange coat, and blue eyes. 's cutie mark is an orange. He is presumably married to Aunt Orange, and lives with her in Manehatten. Appearances has only made a few appearances throughout the whole My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series, he appeared in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Apple Family Reunion, Simple Ways, Rainbow Falls, Equestria Games, made his debut appearance in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Category:Season 1 Category:Stallions Category:Background Characters Category:Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Apple Family Depiction in the series Season one Aunt and Uncle Orange first appear in Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, When Applejack goes to Manehattan and is taken by her aunt and uncle, the two are amused by her country mannerisms and introduce her to the city's high society. As Applejack greets the social elite of Manehattan, Aunt Orange compliments her on her learned speech but later attempts to save face when Applejack embarrasses herself. Season three In Apple Family Reunion, Aunt and Uncle Orange appear at Sweet Apple Acres shortly before Raise This Barn, and they appear in the family photo at the song's end. Season four In Simple Ways, Uncle Orange makes a non-speaking appearance at the Ponyville train station as Twilight Sparkle and Rarity await the arrival of Trenderhoof. In Trade Ya!, Aunt and Uncle Orange make non-speaking appearances apart at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. In Equestria Games, Aunt and Uncle Orange appear as spectators of the titular event at the Crystal Empire. Other depictions My Little Pony Micro-Series Issue #6 cover A shows the back of Uncle Orange's head a square left ofApplejack. On Micro-Series Issue #7 page 18, Aunt Orange makes a non-speaking appearance at thePonyville Flea Market. On My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #8 page 21, Aunt and Uncle Orange appear in the post-story epilogue. On Friends Forever Issue #9 pages 2-3, the Oranges appear in line at AppleCon 45. My Little Pony (mobile game) Aunt and Uncle Orange are available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Uncle Orange was added to the Android version of the game on February 7, 2013 and to the iOS version of the game on February 14, 2013, and has the in-game description "Applejack's high-society uncle from Manehattan." Aunt Orange was added to the Android version of the game on March 28, 2013 and to the iOS version of the game on April 15, 2013, and has the in-game description "Applejack's high-society Aunt from Manehattan. She is married to Uncle Orange." While they both live in Sweet Apple Acres now, prior to the Sweet Apple Acres update, due to an oversight, Uncle Orange lived in Ponyville and Aunt Orange in Canterlot. Merchandise Uncle Orange is depicted with the same design as Big McIntosh and named Mosely Orange in the fourth, sixth, eighth, tenth, and thirteenth waves ofmystery pack toys and collector cards Quotes : "chuckle How quaint." : — Uncle Orange, The Cutie Mark Chronicles Category:Orange Family